Sadistic but Pure
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: In A small town far from normal life. John Cena is enslaved by his beautiful vampire creator Eve Torres that won't let go of the past. Can a dark handsome demon {Randy} save him?
1. Chapter Hundreds of years later

**Title: Sadistic but Pure**

**Author: Sadistically Arousing RKO JC WB**

**Pairing: John/Randy John/Eve {one sided}**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: In A small town far from normal life. John Cena is enslaved by his beautiful vampire creator Eve Torres that won't let go of the past. Can a dark handsome demon {Randy} save him?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N: This is a supernatural/romance slash story my first story EVER so please be gentle on me with reviews….. Enjoy!**

{THE DISPARE OF KANE}

In a small town far from normal life. Supernatural and there creators lived in {Belshazzar} the town was based off of dominance, strength, beauty, passion, and most of all pleasure the name of the town Belshazzar came from the owner/finder of the town Mark Calloway aka Undertaker.

Mark and his Brother Glen Jacobs aka Kane found Belshazzar many hundreds of years ago during the medieval times. Legend has it Kane was secretly to be married that night to a man named Adam Copland but the towns folk found this news and called it witch craft {that two men getting married was a crime} and ripped Adam from Kanes arms stabbed and beat him while kane watched then they locked Kane up in prison for years while slowly Kane was dying of depression. Mark came to rescue his brother by killing the town's men, women and children and finally freed his brother from death by turning Kane into a vampire and running off with Mark to Belshazzar to start a new life with their own kind.

HUNDREDS OF YEARS LATER….

John Cena was sitting in his bedroom getting dressed for his brothers Ted and Cody's ceremony to becoming a full fledge member of the town Belshazzar {Mark and Kane made up the whole ceremony for a test of loyalty}.

John was just about done pulling his silk navy dress shirt on complete with black slacks and dark expensive blue dress shoes when Nate Orton came barging threw the doors with a seductive smirk and a lick of his lips while starring at Johns body as a piece of meat. John hated Nate for years Nate has raped John for his pleasure and John has to give Nate what he wants when he wants it.

Years ago before John became a vampire John made a deal with Nate that if He bit and made both Cody and Ted vampires and saved their lives for both almost died of leukemia John would give his body to Nate to use for whatever and whenever he wanted.

{Cody and Ted doesn't know about the deal}

Nate walked behind John circling his arms around John's waist from behind John bit his bottom lip knowing what Nate's doing but choosing to ignore it while fixing his black expensive wrist watch that his creator/master Eve Torres purchased for John a few months ago.

Nate was not happy that John was ignoring him so Nate takes his hands a little south to John's ass cheeks and squeezes as hard as he can John groans in pain as Nate pushes John on the bed while he climbs on top of John as John stares up at Nate with a stone faced expression as Nate explores Johns beautiful muscular body with his mouth and hands.

John finally can't take it anymore he shakes his head no while pushing Nate off of him he goes over to the balcony leaving a bewildered but frustrated Nate on the bed.

"Nate I can't do this" John says as he turns to face an angry Nate

"And what exactly can't you do?" Nate asks through clenched teeth and fiery hazel eyes Nate's fangs started to extend into sharp long canines and John was starting to get scared that Nate would attack him again just like last time.

Last time Nate raped John he hurt him so bad it took a week and a half for John to heal and that's a lot of damage for a vampire.

John raised his hands in surrender while taking a step back "Please Nate I'm just saying I can't do this right now because we have my brother's ceremony to go to and you have to be there in twenty minutes."

Nate stands from the bed and glides to John pushing him against the wall their faces inches from each other soft baby blues stare into powerful fiery hazel eyes. John swallows hard as Nate's hand caresses his face then leaning towards john's ear licking the shell as Nate whispered "Till tonight then my sexy minx"...

**I hope you like my first story ever I tried but review and tell me what you **

**think and aslo yes nate orton for those who doesn't know who he is he is really **

**randy ortons real life younger brother thought it would be interesting to do **

**something different.**

**and also to answer your second question yes Nate is cody's and Ted's blood father **

**there creator/master. **

**And for those who may wonder yes John gives his body sexually to Nate but its still**

**rape when John is afraid of Nate and hates him and in Johns mind he doesn't want **

**to even have sex with Nate at all.**

**Oh and You will find more about Eve Torres and Johns connection in the future **

**of ****the story.**


	2. chapter Randys forced life

A/N : Thank you so much everyone that reviewed I cried I never thought it would even make any viewers but I'm so thankful for those that have viewed my story.

I love you for it!

RANDY'S FORCED LIFE…..

Randy was anything but normal he was as Humans say a cold blooded killer but not a physical killer Randy had no need for knifes, guns, poison, or even his hands. No Randy is a demon that steals souls for the pleasure.

Randy is a lord of the underworld whose purpose in his immortal life is to collect the souls of the dead. He has succeeded time and time again to con mortals into giving their promises that were often not kept or misconstrued to his advantage.

evan as randy as a demon was told different that his true origin is rather mysterious. Randy day after day has been given false telling of his past. It is thought that he was created by a being known as {Infiniti some sort of a demon} named Kevin Nash and Kevin's vampire son Nate Orton Randy's siblings/creators.

Randy became jealous of his creator/father Kevin and the power Kevin held over Randy.

Kevin's own son would turn on him, however, and appeared to kill him with a dagger covered in an innocents blood. Kevin's throne was overthrown, but Kevin eventually recovered his realm seeing Randy dispossessed and trapped on earth.

** (On Earth Randy's POV) **

"Randy, fuck…" John Morrison moaned out some as I grind on top of him

John quickly gets my jeans ripped off, and returns to my neck biting it as I push my jeans the rest of the way down. I tug viciously at his shirt He pulls away and rips his shirt from his body, then attacks my neck, grabbing me and yanking me over to the bed with him.

We walk over to the bed and collapse on it, both our lips going anywhere they can reach before the other's moves. John gets a devilish smirk on his lips as he rolls me on my back and climbs on top. Johns takes his hand and grabs my stiff erect dick stroking me, now with two hands, John lets go as I whine in disapproval as Johns snakes down my body as he takes the head of my cock in his mouth.

John pulls away from my cock with a delicious pop when I warn him I'm close to Cumming. Then John climbs up my body, pulling me up so my back is against the headboard where John climbs on top of me till he straddles my waist. John thrust two fingers in my face and demands "Suck." I take the fingers into my mouth, as I suck on them just as expertly as he did my cock.

Once wet enough John pulls his fingers away delving two at once in his own whole stretching himself for my cock.

John immediately moans out and pushes his body back, trying to get the fingers deeper inside him. "Impatient, aren't we?" I chuckle at his wanting moans. "I want you inside of me." John commands and I move my hand taking a hold of my dick angling it at Johns quivering whole I grab John's waist and enter John fast burying myself to the hilt in John's tight heat.

John hisses out in pain at the invader, but I rub my hand onto John's hip trying to sooth him You can take it." I say assuring and hoping John doesn't ask me to stop. "Yeah I can take it. Fuck, Randy, move. Move!" John replies. I explain. "Randy, move! I need you so fucking bad." John pleads and that's all I need.

John moans out as I grab his hips and pull almost out, just leaving the head of my dick inside, before slamming back into John. "FUCK!" John yells out in pleasure. I repeat the action a few more times, letting John get used to the movements, as well as trying to loosen up the constriction of John's tightness. Once were both into it, I increases my pace, now going hard and fast inside John. John moans out my name.

"Shit harder." John commands, and I change my angle, then thrust, hard, back into John. John arches his back. And I know exactly what happened, so I still, wanting to see John's reaction. After the tingling subsides, John finally lifts his head from where he hung it, "Again." He commands, and I pull almost out, then slam back in, hitting the spot yet again, then stilling. "Fuck. Again!" John commands, and I immediately start plowing away at John's fuck bundle, making John scream out in pleasure and delight.

John moans and screams, accompanying his ass, and soon I feel my stomach tightening

I wrap an arm around John's waist, pulling him up so he's practically sitting on my cock.

I hold John tightly to my body, thrusting fast and deep inside him, as I reach around and grab John's hard cock, stroking him to his release. "Yeah, fuck, Randy, touch me." John groans out, rocking his hips back to meet mine the blows becoming even more fierce. "John, I want you to cum. I want to feel you even tighter around me." I say as I stroke John, my thrusts becoming erratic inside him.

John's already as tight as he can possibly be around me. And I want to feel how my body will react to John becoming even more tighter.

With another stab into his fuck bundle, John's sent over the edge. He clenches his muscles as his cum shoots onto my chest, all the while coating my hand. John gets so tight around me that I can barely breath.

As the last few streams of cum finish from John's cock, he leans down, collapsing on the bed. In doing so, I slip from John's hole.

I groan as I stand and start pulling my clothes back on as my breathing evens out.

I get my wallet out and throw a couple hundred dollar bills on Johns stomach as I exit the motel room and spot my motorcycle I climb on and started the engine as I speed off to the next town Belshazzar where my obsession and true love John Cena lives.

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS IS CHAPTER TWO AND YES I WANTED TO DO A JOHN M./RANDY SEX SCENE BECAUSE HIS NAME WAS JOHN JUST LIKE RANDYS OBSESSION JOHN CENA SO YA TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND MAYBE GIVE ME SOME HELP IF YOU WANT.**

** OH AND IF YOU CONFUSED ABOUT THE KEVIN NASH RANDY NATE FAMILY KEVIN AND NATE ARE TRUE FATHER AND SON AND RANDY HAS NO IDEA WHERE HE'S FROM KEVIN AND EVERYONE TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS JUST MADE BY HIM BUT RANDYS SMART AND KNOW'S SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HIS PAST.**


	3. Chapter Venting

A/N : WELL I'M HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING ME AND MAYBE LIKE THIS STORY MORE I HOPE IT BECOMES A SUCCESS BUT I DO NEED HELP WITH IDEAS I'M STARTING TO GET AUTHORS BLOCK ALREADY AND I REALLY DON'T WANT THAT SO IF YOU HAVE A IDEA HELP ME!

VENTING…

John Cena strode gently up to the two story Baptist church and through the big red double doors taking a deep breath as he went. John wasn't at all religious but John always felt good venting and he just believed it was the right thing to do. Telling A man/ghost he never saw or heard his problems and pretends that God will listen even as John knows he's going to Hell for being a vampire.

When John reached the front of the empty church he pulled his black leather jacket hood down from his head as he stared intently at the beautiful sculpture of Jesus Christ on the cross. John never realized how beautiful a church can be from the inside until he started sneaking in times at night to visit and vent.

"You come here to pray or to just stare!" John turned as he heard a soft feminine voice of the person interrupting his thoughts and spotted a beautiful young woman with long blond hair, striking blue eyes, and deep tanned skin she looked radiant in the pure white turtle neck, knee length dress.

John cleared his throat as he stuck out his hand for the woman to shake as she grew closer to him she giggled as she took Johns hand softly into hers. The girl turned even redder with blush as John brought the back of her hand to his lips kissing it in a gentlemen manner.

"Hello miss?"… John asked hesitantly as he didn't know the women's name. She turned her head toward John as she realized she never said her name.

"Oh yes my name is Barbie Kelly Michaels but everyone calls me (Kelly Kelly) for a nickname"

John nodded as he gave Kelly his bright dimpled smile that always could win anyone's heart.

Kelly smiled back as she let go of Johns hand and stepped aside and walked to the alter kneeling. John walked over and knelt beside her as he stared straight ahead with a frown on his face and a hand on the old bible in front of him Johns never felt so comfortable around anyone before not even his own parents before they died of a drug overdose and leaving John to take care of his sick baby brothers Ted and Cody.

Ten minutes of praying for Kelly and starring down at the bible for John and it was time to go for Cody's and Ted's ceremony. As John stood to leave he looked down the rows of pews to the other end of the church as a loud Bang! erupted From the churches red double doors to see a large blond handsome man well in his early forty's barely leant on the last pew with his head hung and his hair covering his face.

John swore he knew this man from somewhere he just couldn't quite make out where, all of a sudden John turned his head to the right as he saw Kelly speed past him in her clonking high heels down the church and gathered the big man best way she could in her little arms as he dragged his feet and swayed drunkenly till he got to the front of the church with Kelly's arms wrapped around his midsection so he wouldn't fall. The man reeked of beer and whisky and his clothes were torn as if he just got attacked but John could smell the aroma of his own vampire kind and the smell of sex and blood and dog drenched all over the mans body. Kelly gently placed the man on the nearest pew laying him down to get comfortable. The man groaned as his tore up back that had lashes of sharp finger nails down it hit the firm and cold wooden pew.

John finally snapped out of his daze to help Kelly with the pillows and blanket she found in the small closet full of sheets and blankets for the poor. And just as John pulled the mans hair from his face John noticed two things one that this man was the alpha of the werewolf's here in Belshazzar and the second is a vampire puncture wound on his neck John wondered if the poor alpha got attacked while intoxicated, but that would make no sense with all the sex smell all over him unless he was forced into sex while it happened.

As if reading Johns thoughts Kelly looked up at John with sad filled eyes they were red and puffy of unshed tears. John swallowed hard as he gathered Kelly in his arms softly humming in her ear to calm her nerves he felt Kelly shaking as she grabbed onto his shoulders burying her face in his neck. Five minutes of shaky breathing and soft humming John gently pulled Kelly up to look at her tear stained face as John asked "Kelly what happened to this man why is he like this?"

Kelly looked away for a moment debating to answer that question but then she looked straight into Johns eyes as she answered with a trembling voice "I stole his husband from him"

John looked on with knitted browse and confusion on his face as Johns mind tried processing the words Kelly spoke "What do you mean you stole his husband from him what happened?"

Kelly nodded as she went on "The mans name is Hunter Helmsley he was married to my husband now named Shawn Michaels but before Shawn and I met they were happy and in love Hunter adored Shawn and did everything for him but then one day I came to Belshazzar homeless and poor I had nothing to my name my family kicked me out for having sex with my fiancé before marriage and my family is very religious. Anyway I turned up at this very church to sleep for the night till I got back on my feet to move to the next town looking for a job and home. And that's when I met Shawn he was knelt in front of this alter (Kelly pointed to the alter beside were they stood) praying with tears in his eyes from the fight he and Hunter had that night.

Shawn saw me and helped me inside setting me down we talked for hours about our problems and that's when it happened I kissed him Shawn pulled away fast with widen eyes but then he grabbed me and we had sex on the floor. The next day Shawn told me all about his marriage to Hunter but I didn't care I wanted Shawn and We never told Hunter about the sex till one night I found out I was pregnant! Shawn and I were scared and didn't talk to each other for months till my first altar sound appointment and then after we told Hunter and he about died he threw Shawn out of the house and they got a divorce. Months later I had our baby boy Joseph Derek Michaels and Shawn and I got married after that but now we have to deal with Hunter hating us and going to the bars having angry sex with vampires to take out his frustrations and anger."

And after that long sad story Kelly fell from Johns arms in a heap of hysterical crying that broke Johns heart he didn't know really what to do he's never been in this type of situation before so the longer he thought the harder things became until suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and John got a hopefully successful idea.

And as John knelt down to Kelly's level on the floor he talked a cheerful tone to brighten the mood "What if Hunter moved in with me and worked for me to clean my home because I work so much I never have time and I will pay him good money help him stay sober and not have angry sex what do you say? " Kelly stared at John in silence for a minute before she asked "what do you do as a job?" John smiled showing his fangs which surprisingly didn't startle Kelly at all like Johns suspected before answering confidently "I'm a stay at home writer but I'm always busy and need help with the cleaning and don't have time hiring as many maids as I really need."

"Ok fine I just hope you can help Hunter he needs it bad" John smiled in appreciation as he stood walking over to Hunter and scooping his large form on his shoulder with ease John heard Hunter groan with pain as he walked out of the church with Hunter on his shoulders.

(WE HAVE A NEW GUEST)

John finally got home to his billion dollar mansion that was past down from his grandfather to the eldest son in the family between Cody Ted and himself John loved his mansion and the people living it. John opened the huge oak door as one of his maids came barreling at him her name was Stephanie McMahon she was the beautiful maids John had working for him we have a guest.

John carefully placed Hunter in a sitting position on the nearest couch as Hunter was still knocked out and was delusional as to what was happening to him. Stephanie stared down at Hunter with big eyes and panting in fright as she stuttered "Master John why do you have a wolf in the house" John smirked at Stephanie's frightened state "Well if you must know he's not just any wolf he's the alpha."

Stephanie's eyes got even bigger if possible as she stared at John as if this was a suicide reason to have a alpha wolf in a vampires home. John shrugged as he lifted Hunter back over his shoulder to climb the stair case to the third floor to his master bedroom.

John lays Hunter down softly on his expensive red satin sheets and tore Hunters shirt off his upper muscular body to expect any real damage but couldn't find any that wouldn't heal in a day or so.

So John turns to his full length mirror to take his own expensive silky blue dress shirt off for the blood of Hunters wounds stained it and threw it in the hamper as Stephanie walked through the door blushing madly seeing Johns sexy tan muscular six pack body. John picked a plain white button up dress shirt leaving the top buttons undone for tempting reasons.

Stephanie was snapped out of her sexual thoughts of her secret crush John Cena as John commanded her to wash Hunter up and get him in clean clothes as John walked past her to go to his brothers ceremony…..

**WOW! So now Hunter may work for John wonder what Hunter is going to say once he wakes up in a vampires home. And wonder how Shawn is going to react to Kelly choosing a fate for Hunter without asking him first or does Kelly need Shawn's permission. **

OH and throw some ideas at me if you have any i will look over them and try my best to see if i can squeeze anything in


	4. Chapter Avenue 666

** 666 AVENUE **

The name of the Finest and most expensive restaurants in Belshazzar was 666 Avenue a beautiful place with chandeliers, {wine for the humans}, and the richest tasting blood for the vampires served in the best glasses. Tonight was the night for Ted and Cody to be officially apart of the town and they both were excited.

Cody in a dark navy blue Calvin Klein suite and a grey suite shirt underneath with a deep red tie and white cuff links and Ted a dark grey Dolce and Gabanna suite with light pink pin stripes and a Pink undershirt.

John spotted his brothers Cody and Ted right away chatting with Wade Barrett a werewolf and Belshazzar's finest sheriff and Wades adopted sister

Alicia Fox a (Siren lures men with there beauty) and a waitress at 666 Avenue.

John was about to join there conversation when he was tapped on the shoulder John turns around to meet a pair of lips on his in a passionate kiss. He was so thrown off that it took him a minute to register what was happening as he did John pulls away to stare at his master and creator the beautiful miss Eve Torres.

Eve was decked out in a sparkling gold strapless skin tight knee length dress that showed every curve nicely including her huge amount of cleavage, her chestnut hair was straightened and long, and she wore the black and gold pendent that John gave her years ago around her neck.

Eve was in love with John and always has been ever since there wedding night years ago.

BACKFLASH OF JOHN AND EVE….

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Eve and Jonathon in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." John Sr. Johns father said, no one said anything so he smiled and looked at John and Eve with a smile on his face. "Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever." "These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you."

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one." "These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch." John Sr. spoke to, John and Eve smiled.

John thought Eve looked like an angel in her wedding dress and was in love with Eve but that was before the night of there honeymoon in Cuba Eve went into a feeding frenzy (Eve never told John about being a vampire when they met) and killed all of the men, women and children in Cuba John woke up with blood all on the bed sheets and pillows the motel suite was trashed with human carcasses strung everywhere.

John was mortified at Eves actions and tried to leave her by getting a divorce but then she became so possessive and obsessed with John she promised herself she would make John bound to her forever so one night while John was asleep Eve snuck into his bedroom and bit him turning him into a new born vampire.

{PRESENT DAY}

John never forgave Eve for what she done and still doesn't love her to this day. Eve gave her seductive smirks while rubbing Johns muscled arm "baby why haven't you come to visit me in a long time I've missed big Johnny" Eve whispered in Johns ear while taking her other hand south till her hand starts rubbing circles on Johns covered dick.

John grabs forcefully on Eves hand slapping it away as he glares hard at her to warn her not to do it again but Eve only smirks wider while taking a step closer till John could feels Eves breath on his neck. Eve leans in a little " You know baby I like it when your rough on me" John growls low in his throat "I'm not your baby for the last time! You lost that right long ago" John says as he steps away from Eve to make some distance.

"Testy aren't we baby I always liked you with a temper it makes the sex all that more satisfying" Eve said the last word with lust in her blue eyes and a lick of her lips which repulsed John. Eve chuckles as she passes John making sure to rub up against him before she left.

And with a disapproving shake of Johns head he walks to the balcony were steps led to the woods for a evening stroll but what John didn't notice was someone with rich hazel eyes was following him with bad intentions on his mind for John.

THE WOODS

It was dark and gloomy feeling with it being ten at night if you were human you couldn't hardly see anything but the restaurant lights to guide your way but being a vampire had its advantages for the dark. John could see and smell everything so the farther he glided down the path the darker it became.

John finally came to a clearing to stop and think he found a log to rest on with a beautiful spring running beside it and John sat there for ten minutes before he got up to leave but then out of nowhere something forcefully pushes him against a large tree.

John was so startled he didn't have time to stop this person from ripping his clothes off and throwing him on the ground like a rag doll. John grunted in pain as the ground connected with his naked body and John had no time to stop the pain ripping through his body as a brutal cock thrust into his whole that when John looked up at his attacker and it was a painting and grunting Nate Orton on top of John.

Johns screams were not muffled, as Nate thrusts became so rough John had tears in his eyes and Nate got off on hearing Johns screams. It made his cock ache with need to cum as he heard the wonderful tear filled screams rip out from Johns throat. Nate was in his own personal heaven. He loved the tight feel of Johns walls around his cock. Nate was pounding into John hard, deep and fast "AHHH...hurt...stop...please...Ahhh...uuggghh...you are hurting...ME!...Stop...PLEASE!" John begged and cried for the pain to stop. This made Nate even more horny so Nate reaches down and bites into Johns exposed neck. John was literally being ripped apart while Nate's moans came from him sucking the blood from Johns neck.

As this was going on John looked to his right to see his long time best friend Randy Orton standing a couple of feet away staring with disbelief in his cold blue eyes. Randy moved a little closer so he could grab Nate and push him off of John but John shook his head no and Randy stood there in confusion as to why John would tell him not to help him.

After five more minutes of torture Nate finally came into John deep and hard. Roughly pulling out of John Nate stood over a torn up naked John to slip his jeans back on and fix his dress shirt as Nate leant down to kiss a non responding John he left without another word.

~0~ (I WILL FIX YOU) ~0~

After Nate had left Randy rushed over to a naked, crying John trying to lift him but John pushed Randy away he didn't need Randy's sympothy he's delt with Nate many years before on his own. As John stood to grab his torn clothes he turned to Randy with a glare that gave Randy chills.

"Don't tell anyone of what you witnessed tonight know one needs to know anything of what goes on with Nate and myself do you understand?" John said through gritted teeth as Randy knodded in understanding "good because I will kill you in your sleep if you mention this to anyone" And just as fast as it happened John was gone.

John got back to his mansion unspotted saftely but missed Cody's and Ted's event but right now he needed to be in bed healing. John got up to his master bedroom and almost forgot about Hunter sleeping in his bed so John slipped out of his blood stained dirty clothes and crawled in bed infront of Hunter naked John then noticed Hunter only had boxers and nothing else but he was to tired to do anything about it.

So laying there for two minutes of hearing Hunter snore softly behind him John fell in a deep sleep…


	5. Chapter International Love

*** INTERNATIONAL LOVE ***

Months after that horrible night John was content with his life with his loyal house maids, his two new house pets (a birthday present from Randy)

two husky dogs {one a girl named Mia} {and a boy named Jack} he got for his human birthday (yes they celebrate there human birthdays in Johns house) and even Hunter enjoyed living with John he hadn't drank or had vampire angry sex or even thought of Shawn and Kelly in months.

John hasn't even seen Nate in months last John heard about Nate he went to Chicago for a business trip and John wasn't complaining he hated Nate. And even Randy visits everyday since that night.

John and Randy repatched there friendship (even though Randy wishes they were more) and do everything together. Cody and Ted even moved into Johns mansion after they got evicted from there apartment weeks ago.

"Master John miss Eve is at the door demanding your presents" hesitantly Hunter Helmsley said as if John was going to rip his head off for even speaking to him.

everyone has been scared to be around John lately because John as a writer has been struggling with inspiration for his story's and John locks himself in his room for hours with his favorite rap song (International Love) by: Chris Brown blasting through the room to drown everything else out.

John looked the direction of Hunter from where he was sitting at his office desk in nothing but a loose see threw baby blue button up shirt and black boxers and his legs on the desk with his laptop propped in his lap and Jack and Mia on either side of him.

John pulls the laptop off his lap onto the desk while standing pulling a pair of grey sweat pants on while walking past Hunter grumbling about Eve interrupting him from his work. As John jumped down the flight of stairs to the bottom landing on his feet smoothly John found not only Eve there but two blonds as well that he's never seen before.

"Yes my dear Eve how may I be at the queen B's service" John said sarcastically as Eve ignored the nasty comment walking closer to John while wrapping her slender arms around Johns neck moving till she attacked Johns mouth in a make out session.

And after three minutes of tongue thrusting and Eve's hands feeling Johns body up Eve parted panting and smirking devilishly. "See told you Johnny you can't resist me your still in love with me" Eve replied seductively as John snarled and scoffed rolling his eyes "Not on your life am I still in love with a vindictive, manipulative evil BITCH!"

Eve smiled even wider like none of Johns words hurt her at all as she backed up slowly towards the two blonds behind her Eve grabbed both of there hands while pushing them at John till they were face to face.

John didn't think either was unattractive they were both very handsome and beautiful the woman was tall slender but muscular, blue eyes and blond long straight hair, the man was muscular, curly bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes.

They both stared at John as if they wanted to attack him and do very sexual devious things to him as they licked there lips in lust. "John meet your blood brother and sister Dolf Ziggler and Michelle MCcool" Eve said as she threw her arms on either side of the shoulders smiling innocently at John.

"Oh so these two are the vampires you recruited into our dysfunctional little family I heard about it Eve but I thought it was just a rumor" John said crossing his arms in displeasure "Well believe it baby because I'm calling on you tonight so we can try out our new and eager toys they told me they were more then ready to be played with by the big bad John Cena."

John smirked as he turned walking away saying over his shoulder "Not interested" " Well you see John that's were you have no choice but to do as I say and as your creator I demand you to be there tonight!" John stopped abruptly there and turned to glare straight in Eve's eyes.

"Fine as you wish my lady" John gritted his teeth as he bowed in a submissive manner.

{ AM I BEAUTIFUL STILL? }

After Johns aggressive discussion with Eve about his situation that night with the his new family members John decides to take a stroll to blow off some steam.

John after awhile of walking into his great rose garden around his yard felt a presence behind him so he turns to come face to face with his beautiful house maid and a vampire Stephanie McMahon she was in a strapless yellow and pink sun dress and it showed her tan quite beautifully.

"Stephanie why are you all dressed up beautiful?" John says caressing Stephanie's soft tan face making Stephanie blush madly leaning into Johns warm familiar touch. "I wanted you to notice me again the way you used to" John saw the honesty behind her words through her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby You don't need to dress fancy for me to notice your beauty you are gorgeous in everyway and still my number one" John reply's with all honesty in his heart as he leans down to softly but passionately kiss Stephanie on the lips.

STEPHANIE AND JOHN'S PAST…..

After John divorced Eve John became lonely and angry and destructive no one really knew how to calm him down for so long that was until John found a young human teen age girl named Stephanie McMahon by a dumpster eating scraps she was beautiful, smart, and all the quality's John needed but John knew Stephanie was to young for him so instead he asked if she wanted a Job to get her back on her feet.

Stephanie agreed to come live with John at the mansion to get paid to clean his house. And she became his house maid for many years that was until her 21st birthday Stephanie asked John to make her like him that she was in love with him and she wanted to be a vampire to be with John forever.

Even if he didn't love her back the same she wanted a master and John wanted to dominate and love someone back so he agreed to the terms having sex with the virgin teen while turning Stephanie into a newborn vampire and his own blood daughter.

PRESENT TIME…..

John pulled Stephanie closer to make out with her while her legs are wrapped around him. He sets her down on the nearest bolder and takes off his shirt. After that he starts kissing and sucking on her neck while his hands rub all over her body gently as he begins to take off her sun dress that she is wearing.

Once he takes it off he begins kissing the top of her perfectly round boobs till there hard as glass for attention so John unclasps Stephanie's bra to cup her brest in his hand and begins sucking on her hard nipples. Stephanie is moans really loud as she is enjoying it the attention from her master. John takes off her panty's in one swift motion and wets his fingers in his mouth before he puts one finger in Stephanie's pussy in circular motion for a better reaction.

"You are really wet baby!" "Just for you master I'm always wet for you" Stephanie pants out heavily as John slips off his grey sweat pants till there a pool around his ankles as his boxers joins them as he leans down and takes a hold of stephanie's hips tightly rubbing his dick teasing her wet pussy making her moan louder in want.

John finishes teasing and drops to his knees leaning his head down between her sensual legs and begins licking inside her pussy sucking on her clit as Stephanie's body begins to shake with orgasm "OH MY GOD MASTER GET INSIDE ME PLEASE!" Stephanie crys out.

John sits back up and smirks as Stephanie whines for more grabbing on his muscular shoulders for support John lifts Stephanie's body from the bolder and lays her naked body on the grass as he climbs on top he slides his dick inside of her. John starts off at an eroticly slow pace until she says to go faster. He goes faster thrusting just the pace to make her scream and moan for more.

"You are tight baby!" John says groaning in pure bliss as they both moan in excitement. "I'm getting ready to cum!" Stephanie screams in ecstasy. "That's right cum for me baby!" After that she cums and John enjoys it while he does one last hard thrust and Stephanie squeezes around him and that's all it takes for him to explode her insides with his delicious cum. After setting to catch his breath John pulls himself out of Stephanie gently to not hurt her as she grabs him for a passionate tongue make out. After that they lay down next to each other panting for breath with beads of sweat rolling off each other.

As time past John and Stephanie decided to take a nap and went into Johns room climbed into bed together and fell asleep naked in each other arms…

(00000000)

A/N : **WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I FEEL LIKE I DIDN'T DO AS WELL ON THIS CHAPTER BUT HOPEFULLY YOU WILL ENJOY IT. **

AND JUST GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IN GENERAL I TOTALLY EXSEPT ANYTHING SOMEONE SUGGESTS I'LL TAKE IN CONSIDERATION LOL.

OH AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE FOR THE CONNECTION WITH STEPHANIE AND JOHN ITS NOT TRUE LOVE ITS MORE A RELEASE THING AND A CREATOR/YOUNGLING TYPE LOVE

MORE MASTER AND COMPANIONSHIP OF SOMEONE ALWAYS BEING THERE BUT ALSO LOT STRONGER SINCE BOTH KNOW THEY CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER AS IN THAT WAY BUT STEPHANIE STILL LIKES TO BE SPECIAL IN JOHNS EYES.


	6. Chapter Pandora's Box

A/N : this chapter is many MONTHS in after the Stephanie/john scene and Johns already had a taste of Dolf, Michelle and Eve I just didn't want to really write it so I made this chapter skip that scene to something else sorry if you were looking forward to it.

# PANDORA'S BOX #

{John's POV}

I walked through the dark maroon arch in my royal purple button up dress shirt complete with black leather jacket and boot cut blue jeans to enter the greatest gay bar/nightclub in Belshazzar. Pandora's Box A beautiful place it was designed to look like a dark demented version of Alice and wonderland {it was Johns idea when they made it}.

Cody and Ted and Hunter decided to take me out for true entertainment to keep my mind off of letting Stephanie go {John released Stephanie from her bound to him to do what she wanted she's her own master now} for a master/creator it was the hardest decision I have ever made.

Stephanie was grateful for my decision and moved out of the mansion but not before she kissed me with passion and said she will always love me and with tears in our eyes she left. I have been mopping ever since laying around crying watching cheap human series of versions of us vampires story's on TV like Vampire Diaries and True Blood but nothing seemed to work.

So Ted Cody and Hunter got tired of it and made me come out tonight to forget my sorrows drinking the blood of all to willing human donors and maybe get lucky to play with them. I didn't feel like playing, sex always didn't satisfy me and if it did I liked to do it with someone that I actually knew and liked.

Ted and Cody guided Hunter and I through the sea of vampires and donors on the dance floor grinding sexually up against each other to the fast pop music. I looked around Pandora as we sat down at our reserved table to see vampires either having sex in the dark corners or donors bent at a vampires will to be fed from and there was even the strippers on the poles completely naked bent every which way to show off there body's to anyone that would watch and give cat calls of appreciation.

I wasn't as impressed as I was hoping. My mind kept going to Stephanie and I would feel depressed again not even all the sexy naked vampires and werewolf's and all the other supernatural creatures that roamed around Pandora got me excited. I started thinking something was wrong with me that maybe letting Stephanie go was to soon of a decision.

but then I thought of the happiness that glowed on her face when she told me she wanted to go back home to visit her rich father, mother and brother in Hartford Connecticut to apologize for running away all those years ago and I couldn't possibly deny Stephanie her happiness to see her family after years of servitude to me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hunter asked me a question I only half heard "wh…at what is it?" I asked as Hunter looked at me with a knowing expression

"I was just asking are you going to be ok" he says calmly I looked back at him and didn't really know the answer to that Stephanie has been in my life for so long at my side through the good and bad I really didn't know what to do without her.

So I took the easy way out in just shaking my head yes so I didn't have to vocalize in a shaky voice where he would know I was lying. I looked back down at my glass of pigs blood in front of me just to avoid eye contact with anyone. And that's when I felt a strong firm hand land on my right shoulder probably to get unwanted attention from me.

I turned in my black metal chair to see none other then the sheriff {Wade Barrett = wolf} and the owner of Pandora {Cm Punk aka Phil Brookes = Beta wolf} giving me smirks of the devil himself Punk only owned Pandora because the true owner his father Jack Brookes had a mysterious death while taking a stroll in a back alley on his way home from work.

Phil says he didn't do it but everyone knows Phil was jealous of his fathers success and killed Jack. I looked over to the direction of Hunter beside me and he growled low in his throat staring straight at his beta Phil and Phil glaring right back at his alpha. Hunter hated his beta Phil and didn't think he deserved the status under him and it was as if they were mentally challenging each other for there next move.

Wade saw this as well as he pushed his hands in front of his Beta telling him to not do something as stupid as to challenge there alpha and Phil stepped back to listen for once.

Then Wade turned his attention back to me as if I was interested in anything Wade had to say "John Phil and I were wondering if you like to have a dance?" Wade asked with a out stretched hand for me to take.

This was different I knew Wade and Phil have both had crushes on me since high school but I thought they lost interest as I did years ago. I looked over to Cody Ted and Hunter and they stared at me in just as much shock as I was of Wades proposal so I just shrugged and took Wades hand as he pulled me from my chair into his strong wolf arms.

Wade wasn't bad looking he was tall had a sexy beard and beautiful tattoo's which turned me on like no other and neither was Phil they both just had to much of a ego problem, and there attitudes reminded me to much of Eve for me to go out with either.

But here I was sandwiched in between both Phil and Wade sexually grinding my body against there's to the song Roc Me Out By Rhianna.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be it was actually kind of hot so I got into it by throwing my head back on Phil's left shoulder sucking on his neck and nibbling his ear and while I had Phil moaning like a desperate whore. I grabbed onto Wades belt buckle and pulled him a lot closer if possible until we were inches apart "Wow John I didn't know you were so aggressive I would've went after your ass long ago."

Wade whispers in my ear as his hands went betweens Phil and I to grab my ass I moaned just to see Wades reaction and as I predicted Wade growls with pleasure and as he thrusts his hips forward grounding our dicks together

And Oh My GOD it was Hot! Or I was Really Horny I don't know which one was more true maybe both but I was damn sure going to get laid tonight by two very sexy hunks named Wade and Phil.

PHIL/JOHN/WADE

John Wade and Phil went to Johns mansion and up in Johns master bedroom where he locked the doors and the fun was on.

He looked between the two men on his bed waiting for him to join and the more he thought about it the more hot he became. John became hard as he glided towards Wade and Phil swaying his hips seductively touching himself. Wades and Phil's mouths were watering just watching John.

John looked at Wade first John would give his soul to have that mans cock buried inside of him right now John was twitching for both men.

Wade and Phil both knew John would love this idea from the start "Ok now John we are going be you masters and your our sex slave got it" "Yes!" John exclaimed his mouth literally watered as he looked at Wade "Good now strip for us John." Phil stated.

John jumped at the sexy but firm command and in no time John was standing stark naked before the two men in no time. " do you want our cocks John shoved down your throat?"

"Oh God Yes Wade Please?" "You are going to take our cocks into your mouth at the same time and once they are hard and leaking we are going to take our turns fucking your unprepared ass." Got that! No prep and no lube. Do you still want to go through with this?" Phil asked.

John nodded really fast he was more then ready to be these men's bitch tonight John didn't care if they made him roll on the floor he was going to do everything for Wade and Phil. Both Wade and Phil saw the truth in John's eyes and the were more then ready to get started.

Wade smirked devilishly as he looked at John's proudly erect cock, it was very obvious John was getting hot and bothered by the whole thing being taken from behind by both he and Phil. "On your knees John." Wade demanded. John eagerly fell to his knees. And Before he knew what hit him Wade and Phil both had their cocks out of their pants into their hands John smiled at the large sizes of them both and John opened his mouth and took them both in his mouth at ease he could to take both leaking members into his mouth at the same time without trouble. "Oh Damn Phil, he is fucking good!" Wade exclaimed as John's mouth accommodated both men's cocks. "Fuck yeah he is!" Phil agreed as John managed to suck and slurp the two sexy cocks.

His mouth obscenely stretched open over the two thick shafts in his mouth. John hummed around the thick dicks in his mouth for the sexual vibrations which was rewarded with both men moaning loudly.

"Ok John bend over it time baby" It's time to take us in that hot sexy bubbly ass." Wade lustfully demanded. John pulled his mouth from the cocks he sucked on the heads hard to get their drops of pre cum into his mouth. He wanted the taste to linger as long as he could. He stood up, bent over placing his hands on his king size bed waiting for those two delicious cocks.

"You go first Phil I want to watch you stretch that ass wide for me." Wade seductively purred as he rubbed his cock. Phil pushed into him. "OOHHHHH Fuck So big! Keep going!" John groaned out in blinding pleasure John loved the feeling and before too long was moaning and pleading for harder and faster. His cock dripped constantly with pre cum he loved having Phil there.

Wade continued to palm his cock of the sight before him making him so damn hard that he hoped he would last to fuck John senseless. "Cuuummmiing" Phil cried out as in one last push he buried his cock in deep and came hard inside the John. Phil stepped away from a panting but patient John as he waited for what he had been craving. John loved sex and he was going to love Wade's dick.

"AAHH Fuck!" John cried out in bliss. It was better than he thought it would when Wade took him from behind. Even Phil didn't match Wade. "God you are beautiful John Cena!" Wade said as he push in deeper. "God Damn so fucking huge!" John cried in Sexual heat." God WADE FUCK ME SO HARD I SEE STARS!

Wade changed his angle and his thrusts got so hard John had to hold onto the headboard to balance himself from falling John was crying out so loud and shaking with orgasm so hard he didn't know what to do with himself it felt so good. Wade was making it so hot John had to cum soon.

"Pl..ease Please!" John began to beg. "Please what sexy?" Taker asked. "Har harder!" John yelled. Wade didn't respond verbally he just pounded harder. John came without being touched and almost passed out the experience painting and sweating.

Wade and Phil both collapsed painting and sweating on either side of John as they wrapped John in a naked sandwich between them till they fell in a deep sleep…

*** MIDNIGHT SWIM ***

(John's POV)

I wake to turn but I feel weight and bare skin in front of me and behind and I look up to see a sleeping handsome Wade lightly snoring with his arm draped over me The I look behind me and I see a sexy Phil Brookes.

I gently scoot out of bed trying not to wake either man from there sleep when I finally escaped from the sea of smokin sexy naked sweaty body's I grabbed my see through black robe staying naked I walk out on the beach surrounding my mansion with a beautiful view of the moon reflecting on the deep blue water it was gorgeous I have never seen the moon so full.

I remove my robe from my naked body as the wind picks up and I walk to the water gasping at the cold but I dare it by diving in as I swim around in the peaceful night.

All of a sudden I hear a branch snap and I turn real fast to see a sexy sight that makes me gasp in pleasure.

There on the beach stood a very tan, tattooed sexy facial haired striking blue eyed sex God named Randy Orton. He was smirking and staring straight into my eyes and I was having a hard time breathing as he jumps into the water with me and swims over till his hands latch on my naked hips pulling me closer to him.

"Ra… nd…y what are y…ou doing here?" I stuttered out of being nervous and cold "what do you think I'm here for my beautiful little minx" Randy seductively purred while winking at me. I didn't know what to say I always thought of Randy as a best friend not anything more that was until I just saw him naked and god he was hot I wanted to have him fuck me right now.

And as if reading my mind Randy scoops me up in his arms to take me back to the beach I laugh as he holds me bridal style and he smiles back at me while gently placing me on the sand him on top.

"What's going on between us Randy?" I say trying to move to get comfortable under him and that's when our wet groins rubbed against each other. The electricity that passed through us paralyzed us into halting every movement as we gaze into each others eyes, an entirely different emotion replacing the mischievous one.

"Randy," I called out but was silenced with a passionate kiss by Randy. Randy nibbled on my lower lip, prompting me to part them and his soft eager tongue delved inside. It probed and explored the sensual mouth as I moaned and surrendered to the heat. "Wow." Randy said as he pulled away to gaze into my blues which were accentuated by the color of the water.

Randy trailed hot kisses on my neck, giving it little bites and sucks then traveled to his chest. His tongue traced the sternum, giving paying special attention to the pink nips as he swirled his tongue around each of them, biting and sucking. He traveled further down to the abs and licked along them making me shudder involuntarily. "Randy," I breathed.

Randy stopped for a moment to stared, mesmerized by the beauty of me lying beneath him. Randy took hold of my hardening cock and started to stroke it slowly, his eyes on my face while my eyes remained closed. "Open your eyes John. I want to look into them." Randy whispered. I opened my eyes and looked deep into Randy's very own as I bucked up into Randy's hand. "Feels so good. Ahh."

Randy smiled and lingered on my face a moment longer then bent and took the leaking length into his mouth, the salty clear liquid getting absorbed by his tongue. "Oooohh!" I moaned loudly when I felt the warmth of Randy's mouth close around my manhood.

Randy began bobbing up and down, changing angles as he pressed my dick on the inside of his cheek, then deep throating. He licked the thick vein that ran from the balls to the top and I groaned in pleasure. "Oohh Randy." I moaned." I love what you're doing to me."

Randy continued his ministrations sucking on my cock. His hands moved further under onto my ass and squeezed the cheeks firmly rubbing it in a circular motion. He traced his finger along my crack and I shivered.

"Fuck." I cursed. Randy released my dick and licked my balls, pulling one into his mouth and sucking on it. "Randy, Oohh!" I breathed out hoarsely as Randy played with his sac of balls. "You like baby?" Randy purred but did not wait for the answer as he lifted my hips further up and licked along my ass crack from the balls all the way to the top. "Oohh God!" I yelled out in pleasure. "That feels so amazing."

Randy smiled and licked around the pucker and strange sensations filled My body who shuddered emitting a long pleasurable moan. John fipped them having Randy on his back as I took that moment to take Randy's cock in my mouth making Randy jump and curse loudly. "Holy Fuck!" Randy exclaimed.

I smiled and started moving up and down on, Randy's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. "Johnny, Oohh!" Randy moaned and threw his head back and pushed his hips forward making me moan for more.

"What do you want baby?" I looked into Randy's eyes with honesty "I want you to make love to me Randy." I offered. Randy kissed me while rolling me back till I was laying on my back. He gave my cock a few firm strokes, then lifted my hips to give my pink pucker a couple final licks.

I mewled as my pucker pulsated in pure need. I moaned when Randy kissed me passionately for the first time.

I let out a shaky breath as Randy started pushing into my whole He pushed in inch by inch, all the time asking if John was okay. Randy stilled when he was all the way in to give John time to adjust to the intrusion.

Randy began to push his cock in and out of me very gently at first.

As I shivered as the wind from the water breeze passed over our body's. "Mmmm so tight John." Your ass feels so good." Randy said as he continued on. Randy slowly pulled almost all the way out of me and changed the angle. "Ohhh fuck yeeeaaahh!" I screamed out as my prostate was probed at as Randy pushed his cock into me faster and deeper.

"That's it right there, god please do that again!" I cried out. Randy smiled at my reaction and did as I requested. Randy once again pulled almost out then pushed back in deep and hard. "Oh shit...feels amazing! Deeper Randy...fuck! deeper!" I begged. I could not believe how incredible Randy made me feel.

Randy began to thrust deep into me. I knew I wasn't going to last long, the moans from me making his balls tighten up. Randy took his hand and wrapped it around my rock hard cock, stroking it up and down in time with his thrusts. "Ahhh...ooohhhh...feels so damn good. I'm not going to last much longer. OH shit...OH fuck...OH Randy!" I screamed as my hot seed shot all over Randy's hand and his abs.

Randy couldn't hold back any longer, my walls swallowing his cock was just to much. "Fuck baby too good!...fucking...so damn perfect!" Randy cried out as he filled my ass full. His seed tricked out of my ass as he shot loads of hot cream inside of me.

Randy gently laid himself down on top of me, kissing me passionately. "How long have you loved me?" Randy looked deep into my eyes with love "too long baby to long and just like that that's all the info I needed to be totally in love with him" That was amazing. I love you." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes. Randy's heart swelled and tears filled his own eyes at those three wonderful words.

"I'm glad I love you too John. I think I always have." Randy replied. I smiled and touched my hands to Randy's face. I pulled Randy's face down to me, kissing Randy with all that I had.

I was truly in love with my best friend.

{ NEED HELP ! }

John and Randy lay on the sand wrapped in each others arms watching the clear moon and the beautiful rippling water in peace when out of nowhere John hears a baby's cry in the night shy very close he stands as does Randy looking around for the source.

John finally spots a beautiful tan woman with long dark brown hair, ripped bloody pure white tank top dress and a large pregnant belly with a basket and a little girl beside her in resemblance to the woman John ran towards the woman as she passed out in his arms.

Randy right behind him supporting both john and the woman to help them not fall. John looked to the little girl for answers " what happened?" "My mother Layla was told by a woman to bring this basket full of a baby to a Mr. John Cena" John looked at the girl in confusion and then at the basket beside him covered by a blanket.

He reaches over to unveil the basket to see a beautiful baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket John looks to Randy as he has a shocked expression on his face as he looks on at the boy. John didn't know what to say or do specially with an injured pregnant woman and a baby with a little girl.

"Girl what is your name and how old are you?" " A.J Lee sir I'm 15 years old" well A.J help me get your mother and the baby inside the house A.J nodded as she picked up the basket with the baby by the handle as John and Randy lifted the passed out mother in there arms caring her inside the mansion to one of the large guest rooms laying her down on the bed.

"Hunter! Melina!" John shouted as two of his most loyal house maids came scurrying into the room Hunter in Sweat pants and a wife beater and Melina in pink bunny pajama bottoms with a blue tank top panting out of breath for running.

"I need the both of you Hunter you need to get dressed and go to the store and get formula, baby diapers, all the stuff for the baby and Melina I need you to change layla here out of these bloody clothes get her cleaned up and to bed same with miss A.J Lee NOW!"

Hunter and Melina ran out the door for the supplies as John and Randy looked over the baby boy in the basket it had a note laying beside him with JOHN CENA written on the front …

WONDER WHOS BABY IT IS AND WHAT JOHN HAS TO DO WITH IT

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE SOME IDEAS IF YOU WANT. THE LAKE IDEA GOES TO : LIL' WOLVERINE HOPE YOU ENJOY


	7. Chapter Destiny Park

**THE NEW FAMILY**

John loved his family specially Randy and his three kids Luthar, A.J Lee, and Evelyn even as Evelyn and A.J weren't really his Layla accepted him as the father figure of her kids and John loved it he always wanted to be a dad but Eve took that chance away from him when she turned him into the monster he is today.

Luther turned three two days ago and after a huge birthday party full of presents and cake and all about Luthar John decided today he was going to take the kids out to the park for some fun so Randy, A.J Lee, Layla, Hunter and John took the baby's out to the largest park in Belshazzar Destiny Park for some fun.

As they walked down the street John wondered when he got this far this happy and in love with the best man in the world Randy Orton John couldn't ask for more but he also was still grieving over the deaths of his loved ones. When he found out that night three years ago he read the most heart wrenching letter that ripped him to pieces.

**THREE YEARS AGO**….

**_John and Randy placed the supply's Hunter came back from the store with the baby_**

**_bottles, diapers, formula and ect… "Randy can you make baby formula please" John asked with shaky hands he was scared he had a bad feeling about the note in the basket he didn't know what it said but he knew it just wasn't good. Randy came over grabbing Johns hands rubbing them gently "John calm down please baby everything will be fine we will get through whatever that note says I promise I will be by your side through thick and thin" John knew Randy was right he just couldn't help his uneasiness. Randy kissed johns lips as he went back to mixing the formula for the baby._**

**_John looked over on the guest bed were Layla was stirring from her rest after she passed out at the beach in his arms "wha… Where…. Am… I?" Layla groggily asked as she turned to see her daughter A.J bent over stroking her hair. "Mom your safe we found him John cena you passed out in his arms and he provided us a safe home to live in"_**

**_John sat on the bed beside layla as he took her hand in his softly not to scare her "Hello miss Layla I'm happy your awake and feeling better what happened to you why did you have blood on you and who's baby is this?" Layla stared into Johns beautiful ocean blue eyes and could see that her A.J and her where safe with this man._**

**_Layla began to sit up when she felt John help her sit up against the headboard of the bed to get comfortable "Layla please tell me who told you to give this baby to me?" Layla looked at John taking a deep breath before answering " A vampire named Stephanie McMahon we found her in Chicago naked, throat slit and vampire bite marks all over her body I'm a doctor so I tried cleaning the wounds and stopped the bleeding but nothing worked and she died but not before she told me to give John Cena that baby in the basket she made me promise her I would so A.J and I have seared everywhere for you to deliver that baby. John was shocked and hurt vampires couldn't have baby's so why was Stephanie with a child? and most of all how did she die? and why was she in Chicago when she told John she was going to meet her family in Connecticut?_**

**_John had so many questions that he had a feeling would be answered in that letter in the basket with his name on it. John stood and walked over to the basket picking up the letter and opened it._**

JOHN CENA :

_I'm so sorry I lied to you John but I had to they told me they would kill you if I didn't_

_come to Chicago and leave you a broken man_

_but I couldn't risk your life I love you to much I always have loved you more then life_

_itself you are my master and maker_

_you were the first man to ever make love to me_

_But you have always been faithful to me and I will remember that and love you for it_

_always._

_And if you ever see your son Luthar Domino Cena I adopted him I always wanted a_

_Son remember that we used to sit under the stars_

_Talking about how much it hurt we could never have children as long as we were on_

_this earth but now I have given you a chance_

_To be a wonderful father as you always said you wanted to be please take care of him_

_and love him as much as you love me._

_Stephanie McMahon_

**_John folded the letter as tears ran down his face his Stephanie was dead and she did it to save his life John has never felt so much pain before he felt empty as tears started to run uncontrollably down his face. "John are you alright baby?" He wiped his face as he turned to a worried Randy but then John started feeling dizzy as he fell but not before Randy grabbed him around the hips of an unconscious John Cena…_**

+ {DESTINY PARK} +

(**JOHNS POV)**

My family finally got into the park as Layla took Evelyn to the swings and A.J took Luthar to the Merry-go-round and Randy Hunter and I stayed on the benches to watch I laughed as Luthar started squealing with laughter as his horse went up and down I loved Luthar so much he was everything to me as much as A.J and Evelyn.

"John can I talk to you in private?" Hunter asked apprehensively I nodded "Sure Hunter" I said smiling my dimpled smile, I looked at Randy and he waved me off as he went to join A.J and Luthar on the merry-go-round.

"Ok what's wrong Hunter are you ok you look kind of pale?" I asked in concern Hunter cleared his throat as he turned to me taking my hands in his and I was a little taken aback at his action but he raised his hand in peace so I relaxed. "Ummm….well…. You …see I…kind… of have a secret" Hunter said nervously looking everywhere but at me and I started to get suspicious but didn't jump to conclusions as I let him go on.

"Well ok here it is I'm dating your brothers Ted and Cody!" Hunter yelled as he flinched ready for me to wail into him and kill him but to tell you the truth I was ecstatic that he finally found not one but two to fall in love with and not just any two men but my baby brothers.

"Oh my God really that's Great!" I exclaimed as I jumped on him hugging him Hunter at first acted as if he didn't know how to take this but then he wrapped his arms around me giving me a bear hug.

"Well Well Well what do we have here already whoring yourself to John here too Hunter I didn't think you were that bad without me " Hunter and I turned to look as it was Shawn and a sad Kelly Kelly Michaels Kelly looked really thin and bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks I was really worried Shawn was abusing her as well because I saw a bruise on her arm before she pulled her sleeve to her shirt down to hide it.

"Shawn what do you want?" I asked as I looked into his eyes and I could see he was high and by the smell of beer all over him he was drunk as well. "I wa… nt… to ..knwow whaht mwakes… {Shawn hiccups}… you swo special" Shawn slurred as he was pointing at me as if it was my fault he got drunk in the first place.

"Come on Shawn lets Just go Joseph is tired and hungry and you promised him we would go eat tonight please?" Kelly coxed softly I could tell she was tired and just wanted to go home. "Shawn Go Home Now and Leave Hunter Alone Haven't you done enough!" I yelled at Shawn so he would get the message to leave Hunter alone.

"Oh so you want to play do you big bad John you want to have Hunter to yourself fine!" Shawn slurred loudly as he grabbed my arm pulling me to his body and I can feel his breath on my neck and the smell of beer illuminating my bubble of personal space "What is so special about your fine sexy ass does Hunter top you does he pound into that tight sexy bubble ass while you scream his name over and over again" Shawn whispered for only me to hear in my ear venomously and I gasp when his grip got tighter on my arm.

I looked straight at Shawn and glared the deadliest glare I could muster "BACK OFF ME NOW SHAWN!" I growled deeply and I must have got through to him because he let go and moved back swallowing hard.

"Daddy!" I heard Luthar yell at me as I turn to see Randy holding onto Luthar staring between Shawn Hunter and myself for answers. "What's going on Daddy are yous ok?"

"Oh bubby daddy's fine I'm right here" I say as I take Luthar from Randy to hold him close.

I look at Randy and nod at him to silently tell him I will tell him later and he smiles back in acknowledgement. I look back to Shawn and Kelly as they leave with Joseph and I put my hand on Hunters arm telling him its ok. He nods and we gather our stuff to go home.

(0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000)

**WELL I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM REALLY TIRED SO I'M GOING TO BED NOW HAVE FUN READING IT LOL**


	8. Chapter Big Mistake

**A/N : this chapter hgirl/girl/girl slash scene so if you don't like that kind of thing disturbs you please don't read this chapter and make bad review!**

**Thank you enjoy**

**{BRING ME TO LIFE}**

(A.J LEE POV)

I'm driving my new car daddy John bought me and yes I call John dad these's days he's the only father figure I have ever known My dad left my mom when I was four years old and never looked back or called. John has done nothing but support and be there for me ever since we moved in with him and I love him I sometimes secretly wish John would be with my mom in a relationship but I know he's in love with Randy those two are inseparable. And sometimes I hear them have sex in their bedroom and I can't help but peek I'm a 18 year old teen with fantasies too but my mom would kill me if she knew what I saw John and Randy do in the bedroom.

I finally get to school just a few minutes before the first bell rings to homeroom I really don't like this school it's name is even weird {Rose Blood High} not the kind of school you would think would be all that great and I was right from the beginning it's not I hate it here I already have bully's picking on me. Mostly only girls though the guys leave me alone just because there kind of scared of me and I really don't know why.

I walked through the double doors to enter the building and go straight to my locker that was beside A guy I have had a crush on for three years and he's never noticed me once his name is Sheamus {Wolf} and he's on the wrestling team I'm totally in love with him but he's dating Nikki Bella {Siren} as Sheamus best friend Drew McIntyre {Elf} is Dating the twin Brea Bella {Siren} I can't stand the Bella twins and their power to draw men to their beauty they make me sick with their dumb loser signs they throw at anyone that's not a jock or popular and I am on top of the list of losers.

I get all the stuff I need for first class and as I close my locker door I come face to face with none other than John's blood sister Michelle McCool and Michelle's best friend Maryse Quellet {Witch}. Michelle is 18 too but she looks 25 and she dresses like a whore with black leather mini skirts that show either her ass or her pussy when she uncrosses her legs and everyone knows she never wears underwear. Michelle is the head cheerleader and dating the captain of the football team Dave Batista which is a werewolf in training.

I tried to move around the blonds until Michelle stuck her foot out and tripped me and I dropped all my books out of my arms and scattered papers everywhere.

I tried picking them up until I felt two sets of hands grab at my ninety five pound body and lift me to drag me into the open door that lead to the boiler room. I thought they were going to kill me until Michelle pinned my arms above my head by her hands against the wall with her face inches from mine. I felt too uncomfortable to say anything with them staring at me. I finally had enough of it and demanded "What do you want Michelle?" trying to struggle out of her grip but she put more pressure on my arms till the point I thought they were going to break. "You know what I want and oddly enough he won't let me have" and just then I knew who the he she was talking about John Cena her blood brother. Ever since Michelle has met John she's wanted him she has been obsessing over him putting pictures of him in her locker that I have no clue how she got but I'm guessing probably from Eve another woman that's obsessed with dad.

"Well if you want dad so much go ask him!" I shouted but I knew he would say no because he already is in love with Randy and has Luthar me and Evelyn to take care of well more of them then me. "Oh darling A.J why would I do that when I have you?" Michelle was confusing me now I had no idea what her obsession over dad had anything to do with me. "What are you talking about what does this have anything to do with me?" Michelle smirked at me which sent chills down my spine "Little A.J it has everything to do with you see you live with John and I need to get to John unnoticed so well that's when you come in this glorious plan of mine" Michelle said in her annoyingly nasty sweet innocent voice.

I tried struggling again but then Maryse came over to me and grabbed me by the throat holding me in place as Michelle did the unthinkable she pushed my legs apart and got in between them pushing my skirt up till you can see my black underwear with skulls I became frightened no one has ever been there before and I was still a virgin I was afraid that Michelle was going to take my innocence. And I was confirmed by the idea when Michelle pulled my panties and skirt down till my freshly shaven pussy was vulnerable for the taking while ripping my shirt and bra apart showing all of me.

"MICHELLE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE! Nag..Ack!…" I struggled to say as I was cut off when Michelle kissed me hard as her tongue roamed my mouth. I had no choice but to kiss back. After kissing for just two minutes I was soaked with pre come and I curse my body for ignoring me and enjoying this and as she broke the kiss. Michelle turned to Maryse beckoning her over and Maryse came within inches of Michelle as they began to undress each other. Michelle took off Maryse t-shirt and jeans to leave her in just her pink bra and obviously soaking panties. As Maryse undressed Michelle, taking off her dress and tights. Leaving Michelle in just a black thong and bra. They stood in front of me giving me a show exploring each other's bodies.

Just then A moan came from my lips before I could stop it. I was hot and bothered and I needed a release even if I hated both girls they were both willing to give me it and I wasn't going to pass it up till I got it. Michelle and Maryse stopped what they were doing to smirk at their captive and. "Oh Maryse it looks like our little A.J wants in on the action as well should we give her what she wants?" and Maryse with lust in her eyes agreed as they both came towards me and Maryse dropped to her knees and began to rub my clit as Michelle began sucking on my tits and rock hard nipples, "Oh, Michelle, Maryse feels so good Make me cum all over your faces" I couldn't help screaming my desires.

Within seconds Michelle joined Maryse burying their faces in my hot, wet cunt. Taking turns to lick me out and rub me to the edge of orgasm. At the point I screamed, " OH MY, Maryse rub me hard, now. Rub me until I cum! OH YES! HARDER HARDER. " And I climaxed all in Maryise and Michelle's mouths. I squirt for at least 10 seconds and the girls mouths where soaked in my hot sticky cum.

They both shared my cum by making out switching it in their mouths before Maryse grabbed a glass small flask from science class beside her and spit my cum in it which both disturbed and excited me. As they both wiped their mouths they turned to my with devilish glints in their eyes and Michelle shouted "YOUR TURN BITCH PLEASURE US!" as Maryse untied my sore wrists from the rope bounds. Maryse grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to Michelle that was laying down and her legs spread ready for me and I really had no experience with sex at all so I just went on instinct.

I climbed on top of Michelle straddling her lap with her incredible and large tits right in front of my face. I immediately went for her nipples, sucking on them until they where red raw. During all this time, Maryse looked into a black bag I never noticed was there and pulled out a dildo. Maryse laid on the floor and stuck the dildo in her wet pussy and began to fuck herself hard with the 6 inch dildo. I needed to taste pussy for the first time and Michelle was crying to be fucked. " A.J do me know please! I'm so wet, I need you to suck me and lick me and fuck me NOW! " I went down on her so quickly and began fingering her tight little cunt like they did to me earlier. Michelle was dying with the need to cum she was shaking with orgasm.

And after three minutes she came spilling all in my mouth and it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would but before I could swallow Michelle demanded I spit in the same flask my cum was in so I did and she screwed the flask cap on and shook it up mixing our essence together. And just as Maryse had finished off ramming the dildo in her cunt. Soaking the boiler-room floor we lay there naked and painting for a bit.

After five minutes of our sexual high Maryse and Michelle got up and gathered there clothing as the bell for second period rang I ignored the bell and stayed naked on the floor panting and trying to catch my breath and then it hit me like a ton of bricks I just lost my virginity to two girls I despise because they tricked me bound me and made me. Tears started to come to my eyes I can't believe what I just done I'm so mad at myself for falling for their trick.

"AWWWWW look Michelle it looks like our A.J here has finally figured out what she just did" Maryse mocks my pain by pretending to cry. "MARYSE!" Michelle screamed "stop waisting your time making fun of A.J and let's go!" Michelle pointed to the door as she zipped up her dress Maryse walks to the door but not before Michelle stops her and turns towards me "Oh ya almost forgot drink this and give this to John" {Michelle tossed the flask full of our essence that must have had something else in it because it was a shade of pink in my lap} "it will run through your body and you'll figure out the rest what it does to you" "A.J don't tell anyone about any of this or i will kill you!"

Michelle snarles while winking as Maryse snickers before walking out the door behind her. I sat there a half an hour after Michelle and Maryse left me on the floor naked and emotionally scarred I still didn't know what the stuff they put in that vial and how I was going to give it to john unnoticed. I felt so sick and disgusted at what I did. And not because it was two girl I was disgusted by the fact that it was two enemies that just coned me in to making a poison of some sort to give John for Michelle…..

{{ FALLING IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN}}

(John POV}

Randy and I stretched out naked and sweaty on my bed painting heavily trying to calm down from the best sex either of us have had it was beautiful and sexy I have never had a connection with anyone as much as Randy and that's why I love him so much and would anything for him.

I look over as I hear Randy giggling and I look at him confused "what's so funny baby?" I ask as I crawl on top of him and and lay my head on his sweaty shoulder palming his neck "I was just thinking of the time when we took Luthar and Evelyn out tricker treating and they were dressed as vampires and it was so adorable we couldn't hardly get out of the parking lots without a big crowd around us admiring there cuteness" "ya and you took most of the candy" I said laughing "yep those were the days".

I suddenly stood up to go take a shower as Randy slaps my naked ass real hard I turn to see a shit eating grin on his face and I give him the hardest glare I can muster but fail miserably as he starts playing with himself moaning "oh John your so tight" Randy plays dramatically as he humps the air pretending its me and I can't help but get a little hard.

Then out of no where Randy runs right past me going straight to the showers "snooze you loose sucker!" Randy's laughing evilly the whole time "Fucker you knew I was going to take a shower first!" I said stomping my foot and pouting but all I hear is more laughing coming from Randy "I love you too!" I hear Randy shout just as the door to the shower

closes.

I roll my eyes as I head to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen for a fresh bottle of pigs blood to drink I look at the clock as it chimes 6:00 in the evening Randy would be going out with my brothers and Hunter for the evening while I stay home and doing some writing on my new story I have been doing for weeks and as a author I try to keep my readers happy.

Layla went out with Luthar and Evelyn to a fun house for kids and going to stay at her friends house house for the night so I'm going to be all alone for the night. As I was drinking my drink I looked down as the cum from earlier activities were drying on my naked body so I got an evil idea so he crept upstairs to the bedroom.

His head turned around to the bathroom. He could seem the steam coming out from it. He forgot, Randy loved hot showers. He walked in the steamy room. He could barely see in the large bathroom, but he did notice a strong figure behind the glass doors of the shower. I could feel the flush of heat increase to my cheeks and the weight between my legs growing more. God I wanted to pounce on Randy. I noticed the figure, turning a bit. He knew Randy knew he was there.

The water stopped. As the world seemed to stop with. John's throat grew tight as the door was pulled back. He locked onto, the brightest pair of blue eyes before him. Those icy eyes, meeting his ocean pair. My heart race in my chest. My body swooned with emotions. How I wanted him. I watched the each drips of water, drop down Randy's god body. His perfect abs, his perfect tan. His perfect everything. He almost made John's mouth water. As on the moment, he knew it would, Randy's thick lips formed into a smirk.

"You want something John?" Randy asked as nothing out of the ordinary how can this man make him so weak in the legs Randy always made him see stars. "John.." Purred out Randy as he chuckled some, staring into the ocean pair of eyes before him. "What makes you want to come in here? Hmm?" Questioned Randy amusingly, causing me to shudder. I couldn't stop the over wanting need of him. I wanted him. I needed him. I couldn't stop it. Nor did I want to anymore. I stepped up in the shower, as Randy's smirk increased more. He watched as I move to him, as Randy placed his hand out. "Come on baby lets have some fun," He said, with a wink, his lips covered in his cockiness.

I touched myself showing off my rock abs, Randy's eyes shinned with lust, as he smirked more. Waiting for my large hand to meet his own long fingers. He wanted that touch. He needed that touch. He couldn't wait anymore. Not anymore. I stepped and moved up to Randy, as Randy's heart jumped in his chest. Randy is so in love with John and wants every bit of him right now.

I gasped softly as Randy moved his hand up traveling over my chest until it lay grasping the back of my neck. our eyes, both wide with anticipation, locked onto each other as Randy pulled our faces together. our lips met, gently, tentatively. It was a melting kiss, the shower water dripping onto our core. Filling our bodies with the burning heart of our want and need. The kiss grew, from sweet and pure, to dark and tainted. my hands fasten around Randy's neck as I pushed my lips onto Randy's. Kissing and sucking on what I could.

"You want me, don't you..?" Randy's heated breath went against my mouth as I couldn't even mutter out a yes, just a nod. "Answer me.. I want you to say it.." He growled, onto my mouth as his icy pools locked onto my ocean pair. "... Y-Yes! Damnit!" Cursed out as Randy chuckled out again. "Good.." Randy's voice whispered out as he closed his eyes and he kissed me.

I felt Randy move me over slowly and shove his thigh between my legs, rubbing against my hardening cock. my lips moaning into his mouth and my fangs popped out of my mouth as I was getting to heated with desire. I moaned out softly, before a tongue traced over my ear down my neck. My cock was throbbing now. This seemed to have the same effect on Randy as he began involuntarily thrusting against my thigh. Randy licked and nibbled his way down my neck and I rewarded him with another moan. "Mm... R-Ran.." I groaned out as Randy rocked his hips into me. Making me shudder against him. Randy's hand slowly slid downward my hard chest and to the waist line of my hips. Stroking the sides as he moved them downward to the moment they both were waiting for. His hand firmly wrapped around my hardening length, his thumb rubbing against my precum head. Stroking around the sides, feeling me up as my body trembled against him. "R-Randy..! Shit, stop teasing me.." I growled out as Randy chuckled merely on my neck. He knew something to aid me out. I had enough so to get Randy more heated I licked up his neck Before, dipping my fangs into Randy's flesh.

"N-Ngh..!" Randy Groaned out as I sucked up his bleeding blood. Oh god. Did he taste wonderful. Randy's body shuddered as he gripped onto my hips with his free hand. releasing my cock I shocked Randy as I flipped him around. Randy then found his stomach being pressed against the wall. His neck bleeding out crimson liquid, as quickly I re placed my mouth onto the wound, sucking up the blood. "Oh God baby you taste wonderful" I Growled a husky Orton, as my body couldn't stop itself anymore. "H-Hurry it up then! I-I can't keep waiting anymore. Fuck." Randy cursed as I chuckled and moved away to give some space but Randy had different plans as he grabs me and pins me to the wall.

Randy's hand grabbed a bottle, which I didn't know what it was since everything was cloudy. Blurry, I could have sworn I was drunk off of this emotion of lust I was feeling. Randy covered his harden, long cock with the thick lube and replaced himself between my legs, and then pulled back. "Let's get you used to this first." He said as he covered his finger in the lube and then placed it at my hole, I grab his hand "I don't need it you know that just get in me". Randy nodded and his cock went in, tight and fast. my eyes widen.

pleasure entered my body. As I shudder against the wall, my hard nipples rubbing across Randy's chest. "A-Ah..!" I cursed out as Randy chuckled.

The tightness of John was overwhelming to him and he had to control himself in effort to not thrust in quickly. I closed my eyes tightly, my lips slightly parted. The thickness of Randy was intoxicating, leaving me breathless as Randy moved into me fast and hard "Go deeper." I whispered out in a panted moan as Randy's smirk formed on his lips. He pushed in deeper, forming his full cock within my core. "O-Oh god.." I cursed out, as it was breathtaking I loved this more then anything in the world being him being inside of me. Randy's thrust became violent and sexy I couldn't stop the scream that came form my mouth. Easily from their connection being made. I am becoming his. Randy's cock head brushed against my prostate, making me moan loudly. "Holy fuck!" I screamed. "That felt so good.." My voice went weak, as moans came out of his mouth. "Don't stop.. Ran.."

I panted "I won't I will fuck you everyday if I have to.." I groaned at his words.

The shower water growing cold due to the length of time they've been in there. But either of them wasn't focusing on it. No they weren't. Just on each other deeper.

Moreintoxicating. More need andwant**.**

Randy pulled me up till my legs were fasten around his hips. As Randy rocked himself into me. They both voicing out their pleasure for once other. Their need and want. The lust taking over them both. Randy's blood covered both, embracing me once again. Allowing me to taste his blood between my tongue. As they fucked the evening away.

- A BIG MISTAKE -

{John POV}

After Randy went out with Cody Ted and Hunter to Pandora's box to do some dancing and drinking and have fun I stayed home alone curled up on a chair in front of the roaring fire in the living room with my laptop on my lap and my huskies Mia and Jack curled up together in front of the fire.

My thoughts were running wild for my new story I was going to publish later this year until I hear the door open and close and see A.J standing there with her school clothes on and a shopping bag in her hand she turns to me with a smile on her face but something was wrong I could tell I just didn't want ask and be a nosey dad.

"Hey A.J your home early I thought you were going to go out and watch a movie at the theaters with some friends and then shopping and stuff?" I asked putting my bottle full of pigs blood down and getting back to typing.

"Ya well um I decided to come home early instead I hope you don't mind I know you wanted your alone time to write more on your story and everything" "oh no! your not bothering me its fine" I say not even looking up from my computer screen. "Where's mom and the baby's?" "Well Layla thought it would be fun to take Luthar and Evelyn to the fun house for kids for the evening and then shes going to spend the night with the at some friends house" I said chillingly.

A.J nods while she climbs the stairs to her bedroom she quickly shuts the door throwing her shopping bag on the bed pulling out a black and green silk sexy night dress she bought just for this time for her and John to be alone. She might be young but she knew what that wink was when Michelle told her that the poison was going to go threw her body and she will know what else to do. A.J is going to seduce John she was terrified and hopefully the poison will take over her body so she doesn't know what she's doing.

And after she slips on the gown and takes her hair down so its flowing down her back in curls she puts on a little make up and a black robe and opens the door to go down stairs with a deep shaky breath.

As A.J went up stairs I got up to go get another drink I looked in the fridge and as I shut it I come face to face with a beautiful sight I almost forget how grown up A.J is and beautiful she has blossomed to become. I shake my head of my thoughts as I move around her to get a bottle cap opener. "what do you think John do I look good in my new gown?" A.J asks in her innocent sweet voice as she pulls her robe apart to show me the green and black gown under neither and I see its very thin and see threw as I turn my head to not be a pervert on a 18 year old girl specially when I have raised her for three years.

"You look beautiful A.J" I quickly say as I walk to my chair and plop down with a sigh of relief as she redid her robe. {John never notice A.J put the vile of poison in his drink as his head was turned}. She comes toward the chair and gets on her knees in front of me between my legs and her hand lands on my right thigh I start to squirm a little feeling uncomfortable by her actions.

I look at her in the eyes and they look a shade darker with lust and I start to panic I can't do this with her she's to young and Layla would kill me if she knew I let A.J come onto me. I gently take her hand and place it on the arm of the chair hoping she would get the message I didn't want whatever she was wanting at the time. But then she moved a little closer as she leans forward inches from my face and I'm hoping she's not going to kiss me so I turn my head.

But then I feel A.J shift and move to kiss and nibble on my neck I start to squirm again because it feels so good and I hate fighting with my body to make it calm down. I finally got the strength as I push her enough back and shoot up from the chair. "What are you doing are you crazy we can't do this I'm to old to do this with you!" I Say as I point at her defiantly.

She just smirks at me and stands till she's in front of me. A.J takes her hand and it skimmed along my hip and thigh up and down and all of a sudden I start feeling weak and dizzy I try to shake it off so I can give enough space between me and A.J for her to stop wanting to seduce me and come to her right mind that this is wrong. So after awhile of A.J feeling me up adrenaline shoots through my system and I run to the stairs but I hear A.J behind me laughing.

And out of nowhere they get to Johns bedroom and A.J jumps on me as I land on my back on the bed with her startling me as she climbs on my waist staring down at me with lust. "A.J don't do this PLEASE we can't do this!" I slur as I suddenly feel drunk and numb but it falls on deaf ears as she ties my wrists to the bed posts on either side so I can't escape. And that when A.J grabs at my pants and rips them off of me with out of nowhere strength and my boxers go with them and now I'm naked and tied up to her mercy I have no idea what has gotten into A.J but she really wants to have sex with me and I can't stop her. A.J gets off of me and moves till she's next to a bedside table I look over as I see sex toys that Randy uses on me for special occasions I knew I should have locked them up.

I turn my head slightly to see AJ already naked herself. I wasn't sure what she was going to do to me but being that she was naked and I'm naked I am in for one wild night….and I really don't want it. I groaned from the pain as she landed right on my dick when she jumped on top of me again. "Oooh I'm sorry John here let me give you a reward for being the sexiest and patient man I have ever seen". "WHAT was that suppose to mean patient for what!" Here, let me kiss it better." A.J's eyes turned a darker shade of brown as she slowly descended on the man's semi-hard member. She swiped her tongue ever so gently along the vein before twirling it around the head getting a strangled moan from a tied up John.

"Don't enjoy this Don't enjoy this Please don't enjoy this!" yelled to himself as he tried not to enjoy it. However, A.J was fairly talented and pretty soon John was bucking his hips in order for her to get more of him inside her nice wet mouth. "OH MY GOD YOUR GOOD!" John couldn't hold it in any longer she was talented.

John looked down as A.J smirked at him sauntering up my body till she was near my ear "Well since you have been a good boy I'll untie you" I sighed in relief. And as she let my arms go from there bounds I turned her over on her back as my hands needed to feel her under me I gently ran my hand up her side and onto her left breast, squeezing before moving up to tangle in her hair. She moaned into my mouth and stood up slightly to straddle me. With some leverage on him, she leaned me, in turn making him fall back against the back on my back again. I opened my mouth and let her tongue explore mine as our mouths latched on each other in a heated kiss as I explored hers.

After kissing I decided to take this to a knew level I rolled us over till I was on top as I slid my tongue down and onto her chest. I grabbed her left breast in my hand as my tongue swirled around the nipple on her right, taking it in my mouth for a moment before kissing down her stomach and to the top of her before giving one long lick to her pussy. "John!," A.J gasped not expecting that.

A.J moaned louder as I entered her and pounded into her hard. I pulled away after a moment and stood up, but that's when I saw it blood on my dick and her pussy "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" she laughed as it didn't bother her and I started feeling weak again so I just went back to swirling my tongue around her entrance collecting the blood as if nothing happened, I felt A.J grab onto my shoulder as she moaned louder and louder. A,J came into my mouth as I kissed her inner thighs and moving up her body until he was between her legs.

John had stopped before either had came a second time she looked behind her at me with a questioning look "I want to try something" I said a slurry still I pulled her up and bent her over so her hands supported her weight on the bed. A.J gasped as I entered her again from behind and but soon started moaning loudly as she got used to it. I reached my right hand around and grabbed onto her breast as my left hand found its way around her body rubbing her clit as she held in a shriek at my double assault on her.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yeah A.J moaned out,"

"You want me to stop you dirty whore?" I asked "No, harder."

"Harder?"

"Yes," A.J screamed out.

Her hips started to push back desperately against me, her ass bouncing off my crotch as my hand on her breast moved down to her stomach pulling her flush against me as I continued to pound into her. My thrusts started to become more erratic as I felt himself coming closer to losing it.

"I'm going to cum in you." I moaned as I felt myself coming closer to the end.

Nope and she did a three sixty on me making me land on my back again "Hey what are you doing?" I asked desperate for a release "I'm going to do something I've always wanted to do on you" "and what's that?" I ask shakily kind of scared of this idea

She had a smirk on her face as she jumped off of me and went to the batheroom.

I laid there for five minutes as I looked over as the door opened and I almost choked and died right there A.J was standing in the doorway with a dildo strap on and it was huge all of a sudden my ass whole was feeling threatened. She sauntered over to me as I was backing away she grabed my wrist and pushed me down while climbing between my legs.

"I want to see how Randy does this" my heart started beating louder as I was going to let a 18 year old girl fuck me in the ass with a dildo can my life get any better. I loomdown as she pored a decent amount of lube on the dildo before she aligned it up and slowly pushed through it did hurt but my pride and manhood was hurting badly.

She started a rocking motion till I told her to speed up and she did pounding into me with all her might which wasn't anything compared to Randy but it was enough to get me moaning and screaming in pleasure and soon enough I came all over A.J's breasts and my abs and stomack till we both passed out from exaustion as she pulled out of me and landed beside me in my arms we fell asleep together…..

**WONDER HOW RANDY AND LAYLA ARE GOING TO REACT TO THIS WHEN THEY WITNESS JOHN AND A.J IN BED NAKED TOGETHER.**


	9. chapter Slavery's Blood

**A/N : I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY BUT I'M GOING TO TRY TO KEEP THIS STORY UP TILL THE END HOPEFULLY AND IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME MORE CHAPTER IDEAS TO HELP MY OUT IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED…**

**SLAVERY'S BLOOD**

**JOHN POV**

The term arena, signifying the place of combat, is derived from arena as the sand sprinkled on the fighting field to soak up blood and facilitate cleaning. Our Arena battlefield here in Belshazzar is like the Gladiators battle field in Greek mythology minus the weapons. Us werewolf's, Vampires, elf's, sirens and many other creatures of the night rarely use but a kitchen knife if we use any type of weapon as our powers and strength keep us going day in and day out. Our fighting Arena is shaped of a oval with spikes of metal/silver marrying the tops as holy water is sprayed around the midnight blue and gold walls with red and black rose pedals spread around the seats and floors decorating the place of your doom for most.

Most mythology gladiators aka slaves called this the arena games where you fight till the death for a show and entertainment for the higher ups. Ours is called Slavery's Blood where if someone needs a (new born : you bite a human and make them your kind) or a maid or even an apprentice that someone else has you fight there master to the death, and then there's the other option of you showing you can be a master to your new follower by fighting the toughest and earning your right.

I just like all the scared new born virgins of different beings lined up to the nearest walls chained with two body guards on either side Jason aka Christian and Mike Mizanin knows what it feels like to be traded to another master as a slave beaten and raped. Mark Calloway the founder and our once leader issued a challenge to Eve for my life in his hands as he won me from Eve Torres my master long ago here in this very arena as he became my master he let his slimy emotionless brother Kane have his way with me each and every night just to feel Kane's needs. I became broken for so long I just did what anyone told me and became Kane's and Marks bitch as they soon spread me out literally in new horizons letting there friends have a piece of me as well. Eve three years later won me back by having a threesome with Mark and Kane as they raped Eve as well to get me back in her clutches.

I chill at those horrible memories of my past as Eve, Michelle, Dolf, Hunter and I take our place down in the crowd of vampires waiting there turn to fight there opponent of there choosing. I finally get to the front of the line about to put down my name to see my name already wrote and I look over to the opponent side of the parchment to see Shawn Michaels wanting to fight me for Hunter Helmsley as I hear Hunters intake of breath already read his name as well. I look over to my left to see Eve smirk at me as she places her petite hand on my shoulder rubbing it seductively "well it looks like you will be fighting after all for your slave here" Eve says looking at Hunter in disgust as I see Hunter bow his head keeping his eyes transfixed to the floor in Eves presence. "what jealous Eve that I actually care enough for Hunter to fight for him?" I say mockingly as I hear Michelle and Dolf on my other side growl in distain for Hunter as well that he has more of my attention then they ever could. I pull Hunter close to me as we walk away from Eve, Michelle and Dolf as Eve goes to mingle with the crowd to get more votes on me then Shawn as they can see how attached I am to Hunter. I look up in the seating crowd to see Cody and Ted looking down at Hunter and I with smiles as I know there both so much in love with Hunter which makes me want to fight for him much more to keep him with Cody and Ted where he belongs.

I look over as Shawn and Kelly walk mine and Hunters way as I push Hunter behind me even if he's bigger then me I'm still going to protect him away from Shawn. "Well I can see you have figured it out by now that I'm going to fight you for my prize back" Shawn says cockily as I narrow my eyes at him "you know Shawn Hunter is not some prize he's not a possession that you can just take advantage of and then throw away whenever you feel like it, he's a man with feelings that you broke long ago when you decided a homeless girl you hardly knew was more important then your husband!" I threaten as I look up to see a flash of pain hit Kelly's once alive eyes now dead as ever as she stands there listening to her husband talk about his ex husband Hunter like he's a sexual slave. I feel Hunter gently grab onto the back of my dark green button up plad shirt as he leans into me from behind with shaky hands as I wrap my one free arm around behind him to protect him. Shawn looks at the noticeable affection between Hunter and myself smirking moving till he's inches from my face as I was trapped between Hunter behind me and Shawn in front "I will beat you John on that court tonight for Hunter and when I do get Hunter he will never be able to see you or your disgusting vampire brothers again" Shawn says in a intimidating low voice flashing Hunter a lusty look as he looks back at me with the same look leaning in close to my ear "and then at night I will stop by your bedroom rip your clothes off and fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk right for weeks as blood will drip out your ass as I suck every bit of it out of you like fine wine" Shawn says making me shake in fear a little at his dark dangerous words.

**JOHN WINS THE SLAVERY'S BLOOD COMPITITION**

I was caked in sand, Shawn's and my blood, sweat and bite marks that are going to take awhile to heal as I stand there barley breathing leaning my body weight on Hunter as he's on one side of me propping my dead weight up as good as he can and Eve is on the other side with her little arm around my waist trying to hold me up as well. I look over to my right to see Kelly holding onto Shawn as he's heavy and painting for breath with blood all down his face and a big gap where I slashed him with my clawed vampire finger nails down his back as Shawn's shirt is hanging loose off his damaged body, and a couple puncture wounds decorating his throat and sides of where I bit into him. I didn't look any better with my pants loosely fit as Shawn tried to yank them down so he could rape and humiliate me in front of everyone as it was legal to use that method if you must. My shirt was ripped to pieces so I was almost naked as I had to keeps my pants together with my hands, I have a huge wolf bite mark on my shoulder, a deep slash on my thigh when Shawn was struggling with me, and three deep cuts on my cheek as his sharp claws got the side of my face. Michelle takes over Eves job at holding me as her arms land a little to close to my ass for my liking but I didn't say anything as I was to tired to argue at the moment. Glamazon AKA Beth Phoenix Mark Callaway's eldest daughter and Belshazzar's new appointed leader as Mark and Kane died a years ago in a werewolf ambush not to far from here as Beth is still investigating the attackers and her girlfriend Tamina Snooka stand looking straight at me in impressive exspression at my state of look at the moment being half naked all bloody and dirty.

"Well done John I'm impressed at your fine win over Mr. Michaels and I will reward you with a request of any type if you may" Beth says in her deep but feminine voice as she points to the new born virgins in the corner chained. I limp over to them to see them coware away from me afraid of getting hurt as I stop to a beautiful muscled but petite girl as her long hair was in perfect wavy blond on top and black underneath, she was the only one out of the women that didn't seem too afraid as I approach her tilting her face gently to the side letting me get a good examine look at her beautiful face, she was wearing a black and navy blue v neck top as her breasts popped out a little, with tight skinny dark blue jeans hugging all the right places as I make her spin a couple times as I make my decision on her to take her home and train her. "what's your name beautiful?" I say kindly as I see her eyes glare at me in suspicion I'm going to use her like I'm assuming all the rest of her masters did in the past." I let go of her chin walking a little backwards to give the girl some space as she sighs before answering " Celeste Beryl Bonin aka Kaitlyn" she says cautiously as I give her my bright white dimpled smile to show Kaitlyn that I mean no harm.

I feel a presence behind me as I look around to see Beth looking me up and down with a dark need that needs to be fulfilled as I have no choice but to obey her needs by bowing my head. "John lets experiment with your new pet here" Beth says lustfully as she takes a fist full of Kaitlyn's hairs petting her like a dog and I could tell Kaitlyn is nervous and frightened by Beth as she is very intimidating in size. I look up in Kaitlyn's bright green eye's as I silently tell her I will protect her from Beth's harsh nature as I see tears well up in Kaitlyn's eyes about to spill and it crushes my heart much like when my Stephanie was alive and her heart was broken. I feel Beth's hand on my shoulder slide down my muscled bloody arm as she caressed me like a lover when she's staring straight at Kaitlyn like a piece of meat and its starting to scare me how intense Beth is fixated on Kaitlyn so I try distracting Beth by nibbling on her strong neck making Beth moan in pleasure finally getting her attention back at me.

I glance to my right to see Eve, Michelle and Dolf fuming with anger at the attention I never give them as I give it to Beth. As Beth throws her head on my naked shoulder grunting and groaning in deep pleasure as I feel her nails run up and down my smooth sweaty Pecs making me feast on her neck that much more. "Beth baby lets go in a private room where I can have my way with you beautiful and fulfill your sexual needs Hmmm?" I purr out as I hear her moan in bliss as her blond curls fall from her muscled shoulder exposing her beauty to me. "yes I would like that but not without her!" Beth demands pointing to a scared Kaitlyn huddling in a corner for protection away from Beth. I reach out my hand for Kaitlyn as she hesitantly took it knowing she had no choice as Beth is the leader of the clan and has to do as she's told. I wrap my arms around both Kaitlyn and Beth's waists guiding them into a beautiful white and black room with vine designs running up the walls and apples and all sorts of delicious fruits in the corner in a blue bowl on a office desk where they keep track of all the names and participants in the Slavery's blood fights.

I see a small bed to take light rests in and a small black and red colored bathroom in the other corner. I watch as Beth lets go of me to walk around to Kaitlyn, and as she got close to her she found Kaitlyn looking extremely nervous as did I. Kaitlyn was breathing heavily and her body shaking a little. Beth gives off a smirk that makes me a little apprehensive with her being near a scared Kaitlyn as I know Beth loves her prey scared to death of her just like most vampires take pleasure in. And as Beth wraps her arms around Kaitlyn's body pulling her close, pressing there breasts against each other I hear Kaitlyn gasp at the sudden movement probably not used to the fast pace I know Beth loves. I sit back a little to watch them interact to see how Kaitlyn takes being with another women if she has ever. I watch as Beth moved her head in close and first kissed Kaitlyn's neck, then up to her cheek, and finally to her quivering lips. It was soft and looked incredible in my view but I know Kaitlyn is still scared of Beth and trying to get used to this. I hear Beth moan seductively in Kaitlyn's mouth and my hope finally came back as I see Kaitlyn's mouth moving finally along with Beth's hungry ones making out like a bunch of teenagers as Kaitlyn throws her hands around Beth's neck holding each other in a passionate embrace as Beth slipped in her tongue and moved around the inside of Kaitlyn's willing mouth, and Kaitlyn does the same in return.

My dick started getting harder just watching them go at it as I sit down in a leather chair behind me pulling my dick out my already ripped jeans from the fight stroking it moaning a little. I see Beth guide Kaitlyn to the small bed in the corner as she laid her down on her back. Beth started kissing back down Kaitlyn's outstretched neck and down to her huge breasts as I see Beth smirk as she pulls down the bra cups to expose Kaitlyn's tan beautiful breasts and her nipples were hard and sticking straight up and I hear a intake of breath from Kaitlyn at the cold air hitting them. Beth's eyes grow darker as she grabs Kaitlyn's breasts and gave them a good hard squeeze getting a loud moan from Kaitlyn as Beth pinched her nipples. Then I watch in awe jacking off harder as Beth kisses Kaitlyn's right breast circling her tongue around the areola as I watch Kaitlyn's back rise off the bed in ecstasy. Kaitlyn couldn't take waiting any longer and grabbed Beth's head and made her put her mouth on her nipple. Beth began suckling on that breast like a baby as Kaitlyn felt a surge of ecstasy run through her body and down to her pussy. Upon seeing Beth sucking on Kaitlyn's breast I started taking off the rest of my ratty clothes at this point and waited to be called over by Beth. I didn't have to wait very long as Beth raises her head motioning me over with her finger as I bow my head walking over to the besd where Kaitlin and Beth lay sucking and biting on each other as I want to be part of the action. I walk up to Beth and pulled her head out from between Kaitlyn's legs Being on her knees her head was just where my erection is pointing straight at her face. I push Beth on my cock and force it into her mouth where she moaned. Her mouth was firmly sealed around my shaft and her tongue lathered it up with her saliva to make loud suction noises that she knew I liked to hear when getting a blowjob. I look over to see Beth was still fingering Kaitlyn as she's blowing me and after a couple of minutes Kaitlyn got down on her knees and started taking turns with Beth to suck my cock making me moan loudly in ecstasy. Kaitlyn looked up at me with her green eyes as she leaned further down taking one of my balls into her mouth sucking hard as Beth works my shaft and God it felt good to get this much treatment.

Few minutes we all went back on the bed as Kaitlyn took off Beth's bra and made her lay on her back sweetly. It was now Kaitlyn's turn to play with Beth's breasts as she placed her head between Beth's breasts and began kissing them both as she kneaded them with her hands. Kaitlyn took one nipple in her mouth starting to suck going back and forth to each one and pinching the other while Beth was moaning like a whore. Kaitlyn then moved down Beth's body and pulled off her black silk panties spreading her legs. Kaitlyn placed her hand on Beth's pussy and felt how hot and wet it was as Beth started to quiver. Kaitlyn moved her head down to between Beth's legs and stopped a few inches from her pussy smelling its beautiful aroma.

Beth became a little tired of the wait as she grabbed Kaitlyn's head and forced her into her pussy making her lick wildly. I look down a little worried Beth was hurting her for the rough treatment but Kaitlyn seemed to be doing fine as she was moaning loudly focusing more on Beth's clit than anywhere else making Beth scream out in bliss. I know its time for me to start again as I move behind Kaitlyn and without any warning thrust inside her with my massive cock straight into Kaitlyn's pussy as I hear her moan in complete pleasure but she soon went back to work on Beth. I grabbed hold of Kaitlyn's hips as I pounded at her tight pussy and I never felt his cock so hard before except when I was with either Stephanie or Randy. Kaitlyn got off of Beth setting on her face, positioning he clit right at Beth's all to willing mouth as Kaitlyn moaned taking a hold on the bed's headboard as Beth was grabbing Kaitlyn's ass licking her wet pussy. I spread Beth's legs this time as wide open as I could get hers and again without warning I thrust my cock straight into Beth's pussy this time. I started pounding Beth's pussy and I couldn't help feeling how great her pussy felt warm and tight as Beth was big in size and muscle and so was every muscle she has specially down here as I feel it contrast around my cock much better then Kaitlyn's I have to say It was very wet, but very tight to give a better sensation for my erection.

We all repositioned ourselves as Beth was still on her back and Kaitlyn was on top of her but on her back as well I see Kaitlyn place her head was right between Beth's huge breasts as I climb on top of both placing my cock back into Beth again and this time threw every bit of energy I still had to fuck her till she was raw which is hard considering where all vampires and faster then he had before which is great speed. Kaitlyn started massaging Beth's breasts as Beth was screaming to the top of her lungs, climaxing several times in a row. It wasn't long after that when I lost all control and just filled Beth's pussy with what seemed like an endless amount of cum as I screamed in pure bliss. After I stopped and pulled myself off of Shelby Kaitlyn climaxed As I laid down between a naked Kaitlyn and Beth as we all three dozed off to sleep for a nap till we have to leave so I can go home to my son Luthar and Randy.

**WELL THAT WAS INTERESTING TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK….**


End file.
